Happy Hustle Proposal?
by 15Stella15
Summary: After the hard year it took for them to get together, will Yasu be able to propose to Hanabi? Fan Fic for Happy Hustle High Yasu X Hanabi
1. Chapter 1: The Last Day

**Happy Hustle Proposal**

**Chapter 1: THE LAST DAY**

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Hustle High or any of the characters (unfortunately)

Please Enjoy

**With every tick of the clock, my heart pumps faster and faster. Just a few more minutes, and it will be the highlight of the best and worst day of my life. **

**BRRRINGGG**

"**YES FINALLY." I feel arms wrap around my waist. I turn in surprise only to see the beautiful face of my Yasu. **

"**I can't believe the school year is finally over," said Yasu.**

"**Yeah I have to find a job so I can support myself after high school. It's really depressing and I wish I didn't have to but…" Hanabi rambled on.**

"**I know a way to get away from it all," said Yasu.**

…

"**Well tell me already damn it," Hanabi yelled.**

"**But I can't"**

"**And why can't you"**

"**Because it's a surprise," Yasu said with a smirk on his face.**

read and review please and thank you

New chapters coming out soon


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise

**Happy Hustle Proposal**

**Chapter 2: THE SURPRISE**

"**I can't tell you now, but in a couple of days you'll be able to figure it out," Yasu was telling Hanabi.**

_**Day 1**_

**I opened the door to her apartment to find herself surrounded with Hibiscus flowers.**

_**Day 2**_

**I watch as Yasu surfs gracefully through the waves. He comes to shore and shakes water all over me. I yelp in surprise. "BRRRRRRR that's cold. I can't wait 'til I can join you in the water." I giggled.**

"**I don't think you'll have to wait that long," Yasu replied.**

_**Day 3**_

"**Are you doing anything today Hanabi?" Yasu asked curiously.**

"**No I don't think so why?"**

"**I was just wondering because you're going to need a new swimsuit."**

_**Day 4**_

"**Ugh! It's killing me. Will you just tell me what your surprise is already."**

"**Fine if you're going to make me."**

"**Would you get to it already."**

"**Fine are you sure you're ready to hear it."**

"**YASU!"**

"**Ok we're going to HAWAII."**


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

HAPPY HUSTLE HIGH

Chapter 3:Departure

~2 weeks later~

"I can't believe we're finally going on a trip just the two of us," I exclaimed! "How long exactly are we staying?"

"About two weeks is you want to stay that long. If you want,we can leave early too," Yasu said in a disappointed tone.

"No I want to go really badly I just needed to know how long for sure."

"Yeah our flight leaves in about three hours so we should probably head out soon."

"I just have a few more things to pack and then we can leave."

~15 minutes later~

"Hanabi! The cab is here when you're ready."

"OK. I'll be done in a second."

We got into the taxi and started heading to the airport. The whole ride there, Yasu sat there with his arm wrapped around me. "I love you more than anything in the world," He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too and I really appreciate that you spent the money to take me on this trip. No one has ever been this nice to me"  
I replied.

Yasu leaned towards me and lightly pecked me on the cheek.

"We're just coming up to the airport now," the taxi driver interrupted.

"OK," we both replied, cheeks turned bright red.

"Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?" I said immediately breaking the awkward silence.

"$10.53 please."

I handed over the cash and thanked him for the ride.

"You two lovebirds have a good time now."

"Thanks. We better hurry up. Our flight leaves in less than half an hour," Yasu said awkwardly.

"OK. I just can't wait to be in Hawaii alone with you. I've been waiting for this since we started going out," I replied.

"FLIGHT 29 TO HAWAII DEPARTING IN 10 MINUTES," the flight attendant blared through the intercom system.

"Hooray! We can finally get on the plane for our eight hour flight."

"We're going to make it an adventure," Yasu said as he smiled at me. 


	4. Chapter 4: HAWAII!

Happy Hustle Proposal

Chapter 4: HAWAII!!!

As we were sitting on the plane, Yasu was starting to doze off. I layed my head on his shoulder and started to fall into a calm peaceful sleep.

~1 Hour Later~

"WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN HAWAII IN APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES," the intercom rang as we both started to wake up.

"I can't believe we're here! Look at it! It's so gorgeous! Thank you so much again for taking me along!"

"No problem. I really wanted you to come. I arranged this trip because I love you. There's not enough words in the world to show you how I feel."

He wrapped his arms around me and embraced his tight hug. "I suppose we should find our way to the hotel now Hanabi," Yasu said compassionately. "Uh Hanabi. Earth to Hanabi!"

"Oh sorry. I just can't get over the fact that I'm in Hawaii with the love of my life!"

"It's just down the road so we might as well save money and walk there to get settled in. Then if you want to go and get something to eat, we can go where you want."

"I feel like going out clubbing and showing the world that your mine Yasu."

"Sounds fun to me!"

"OK."

We finally got to our hotel and I was amazed at the sight of it.

"Omigod! It's absolutely beautiful! It must cost a fortune to stay here!"

"It's no big deal. I wanted to take you somewhere memorable and special."

The hotel was five stories high with a huge fountain decorating the garden with Habiscus flowers scattered everywhere you looked. We walked inside and it was even more beautiful than the outside.

"Hello may I help you," a short Hawaiian woman asked us.

"Ya can we check into our room?" Yasu asked.

"Sure. What's your name."

"Yasuaki Garaku."

"Okay. Here's your key. You're in room 115. You two have a nice stay and feel free to give a holler if you need anything at all."

"Thanks. Will do."

"No problem."

We walked up to our room and swung the door open as quickly as possible. When the door opened, it revealed an extravagant room with two king sized beds, deluxe bathroom, and an elegant sofa next to a plasma screen TV. Scattered around the room were habiscus flowers and potted palm trees. The walls were painted a very cheery shade of light yellow.

"I can't believe how beautiful this is! Check out the bathroom! There's a hot tub and everything in here! If this is what they consider a regular room I can hardly imagine how the suite is!" I was yelling in amazement.

"So do you still want to find a club to go to or do you want to rest for awhile first?"

"I kinda wanna go now unless you want to rest for a little bit."

"No that sounds great. I'll change in the bathroom if you want to change out here."

"Ok. I'll pay for everything at the club since you've practically payed for everything else."

"All right. If you insist. I've been saving up since I first met you."

~5 minutes later~

"You ready ou there."

"Yep. It's safe whenever you're ready."

Yasu walked outside of the bathroom and was wearing a tight navy blue T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. His hair was ruffled enough to make him look irresistably sexy. He was totally baffled when he saw what Hanabi was wearing. She was standing there in a lacy red halter top with a dark blue mini with a pair of red stilletos. "You look amazing," Yasu said with wonderment in his voice. "You look so different than normal."

"As do you," I said with a grin on my face. "Let me grab my purse and then we can head out."

"Alright." 


	5. Chapter 5:The Club

**Happy Hustle Proposal**

**Chapter 5: The Club**

When we got all of our stuff together, we called a taxi and were off to one of the most popular nightclubs in all of Hawaii. There were spotlights waving through the air and music blaring from the inside. There were crowds lined up into the streets trying to get bouncers collecting all of the people's money.

"I hope we'll be able to get in," I said with concern on my face.

"It should be fine. It's not like we're underage or anything."

"True. It's just so packed full of people."

"Ya. If we can't get in I could take you to a fancy restaurant."

"Yeah. I'm hoping we can still get in though."

"It's not like there's not plenty of space in this nightclub."

"Hey look. We're next in line!"

"How much is it for two people," Yasu asked in a friendly voice.

"That would be $20," the bouncer said. "I need to see some ID." We showed him our ID's and he finally let us in to the spacious club.

"I can't believe how huge this place is," I said with wonderment in my voice.

"Yeah. Are you ready to party all night?"

"Of course Yasu. This is going to be so much fun."

"Look. There's a band that is going to play too. It looks like it's going to be a Heavy Metal Band or something along those lines."

"Ya. I love that kind of music!"

"It's Ok. Definitely not my favorite though."

"You still want to stay right?"

"Of course. I'll do anything you want me to do. We should find a table or something so we can order some drinks."

"OK. There's one over there that is empty."

"Hello. Welcome to Club Dingo. May I get you something to eat or drink?" a tall blonde woman asked us.

"Uh sure. Can we have a couple virgin margaritas and cheese curds?" Yasu asked.

"OK. They should be out in about five minutes."

"Thanks," We said in sync.

"So when we get our food do you want to head out to the dance floor?" I asked with curiosity.

"Sounds great to me! I'm not exactly the greatest dancer though," Yasu blushed.

"That's Ok. I'll help you out. It's not that complicated or anything. Oh here comes the waitress now."

"Here's your food and your drinks! Enjoy and give a holler if you need anything else!" the waitress said."

"Thank you here's a tip too," I said.

"Thank you so much," she replied.

"No problem. She seemed really friendly," I said quietly while sipping my margarita. "Yum. This is totally delicious."

"Yeah it is! We'll have to order more later. So are you ready to head out to the dance floor?"

"Yeah that sounds great right now."

I quickly grabbed Yasu's hand and ran towards the floor. There were bright neon lights flashing and music blaring. I grabbed Yasu's hand and started to dance the night away. We both started moving to the rhythm of the music and were just flat out, having a wonderful time.

Soon we were all tired out so we sat around and got another drink. "That was so much fun. I'm totally beat. And hey, Yasu, you're not that bad of a dancer. You just need to let loose a little more."

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired too. Let's get back to the hotel for the night."


	6. Chapter 6: The Surf

**Happy Hustle Proposal**

**Chapter 6: The Surf**

~The morning of the next day~

Yasu woke up with a surprise! Hanabi was draped all over his chest. Her legs were spread across his stomach.

"Hanabi. Hey Hanabi! Wake Up!" He said with an awkward tone.

"Huh! What's going on," I said in a sleepy tone. "Oh sorry. I never had such dirty dreams before. I had a dream that I was doing you all night."

"Hey Yasu. Did you sleep good last night."

"Pretty good for the most part. I have a question for you."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Umm. Do you want to go surfing today by any chance? I know you had said that you wanted to go and try with me but it was always too cold for you."

"Yeah! That sounds beyond wonderful! Now I can't wait to go out there surfing with you!"

"OK. Right now the waves are supposed to be absolutely wonderful for surfing. So would you feel right about going surfing right now.?"

"Yeah! Might as well! Just let me change into my new bikini to wear under my body suit."

"OK. I will change into my body suit out here so you can use the bathroom."

"No! That's fine. I will change out here. I love you and I want you to make love to me Yasu."

Yasu started blushing. "All right. You know I love you to Hanabi."

"I know that is why I want to do this more than anything."

A few minutes later Hanbi was wearing a stringy black bikini. It accented her entire body so perfectly. Yasu was shocked at how amazing 'his' Hanabi looked. Every inch of her was perfect.

"You look amazing like always," Yasu said with wonderment in his voice.

"Thanks! You look absolutely sexy too! I can't believe that I finally get to surf with you Yasu. I want to come back here with you after though."

"OK"

We headed out to the beach and saw the one hundred percent perfect waves. " I can't believe my first time surfing is in Hawaii. This is the place that everybody wants to surf in."

"Yeah. It's awesome for me because this is my first time in Hawaii and I am here with the love of my life."

"I know. I am so excited. If you want to get the surfboards I am going to get into my body suit."

"OK. Take your time. I will be waiting out here for you."

While Hanabi was in the bathroom, Yasu took Hanabi's board and grabbed the foot strap. He took it and tied a wedding ring to the end of the strap. _I hope she likes it, _he thought to himself.

When I came out, I immediately started screaming when I saw the ring. "Omigod! I love you so much Yasu! How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I started going out with you. So what is the answer?"

"What do you think!?!?!? Of course I want you to marry me!" I wrapped my arms around Yasu's neck and started tenderly kissing him.

"Let's get married as soon as possible," Yasu said before he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
